The security industry, and in particular the market for internet protocol (IP) security cameras, continues to grow. This is, at least in part, due to the advantages that IP security cameras enjoy over conventional, analog security cameras. For example, IP cameras permit two-way communication, allow for higher resolution than analog cameras, and can easily be relocated on an IP network. Given their increasing popularity, research and development continue into making IP security cameras easier to install and use.